4.07 Ji Yeon/Transkription
---- Episode 7 - Drehbuch: Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz Regie: Stephen Semel ---- 1.Akt (Auf dem Frachter) Keamy: Lapidus! Bist du bereit? Lapidus: Ich werd da sein. Keamy: Komm nicht zu spät Frank. (Lapidus geht weg.) ---- (Lapidus nähert sich dem Raum, in dem Sayid und Desmond festgehalten werden. Regina,draußen sitzend, bewacht die Tür.) Lapidus: Regina? Regina: (erschrocken) Frank! (distracted) Ich hab dich gar nicht gehört. Lapidus: Sorry, Ich wollt dich nicht erschrecken. Der Captain will,dass ich den Jungs was zu essen bringe... Du weißt, dass dein Buch auf'm Kopf steht?. (Sie bemerkt es leicht verärgert und dreht das Buch um.) Lapidus: Ich versuche nur zu helfen... (Lapidus betritt den Raum) Lapidus: Dachte, ich komm mal vorbei und bring euch Jungs was zu essen. (zu Desmond) Wie geht's dir heute? Desmond: Es geht mir viel besser, danke. Sayid: Warum hält man uns hier fest? Wir hatten nichts zu tun mit Minkowskis Tot. Lapidus: Wer redet von Minkowski? Der Capitan war nicht sehr erfreut, dass ihr zwei euch entscheiden habt auszubrechen und unsere Funkstation in Beschlag zu nehmen. Sayid: Wir sind nicht ausgebrochen. Die Tür stand offen.Wir dachten, dass warst du. Lapidus: Warum sollte ich das tun? Sayid: Hast du Verbindung mit unseren Leuten am Strand aufnehmen können? Lapidus: Leider nein. Wahrscheinlich stimmt was nicht mit ihrem Telefon. (Lapidus schüttet den Inhalt der Tüte auf dem Bett aus.) Sayid: Limabohnen? Lapidus: Sorry, wir hatten da ein kleines Problem in der Küche. Versuchs damit, ok?(Er gibt ihm einen Dosenöffner.) Sayid: Ich will immernoch mit dem Capitan reden. Lapidus: Nein, das willst du nicht. (Lapidus klopft an der Tür.) Lapidus: Regina? (Wir hören, dass die Tür geöffnet wird.) ---- (Am Strand. Sun sitzt am Feuer. Jin kommt mit Feuerholz, gibt es hinein und setzt sich neben sie.) Jin: (auf Koreanisch) Was ist los ? :왜 그래? 괜찮아? Sun: (auf Koreanisch) Sayid und Desmond sind vor drei Tagen aufgebrochen. Warum sind sie noch nicht zurück? :사이드하고 데스먼드가 떠난지 3일이나 지났는데 왜 아직 돌아오지 않는 걸까요? Jin: (auf Koreanisch) Vielleicht kommen sie mit dem Schiff. :아마 배로 타고 오느라 시간이 좀 걸리나봐. (Er küsst sie.) Jin: (auf Koreanisch) Komm, es gibt wichtigere Sachen zu besprechen. :자, 그 얘기 그만하고 더 중요한 게 하나 있어. Sun: (auf Koreanisch) Zum Beispiel? :뭔데? Jin: Lass uns über Babynamen sprechen. Sun: Gut, du wirst besser. (auf Koreanisch)' Aber nicht jetzt. Es bringt Unglück jetzt schon über Babynamen zu reden. :지금부터 아기 이름을 지으면 못 나가요. '''Jin': (auf Koreanisch) Abergläubisch? :웬 미신? Sun: (auf Koreanisch) I möchte ihn nicht verhexen. :이 녀석한테 나쁜 일이 생기면 안 되지. Jin: (auf Koreanisch) Du meinst sie. :당신 말뜻은 우리 공주님. Sun: (auf Koreanisch) Es wird also ein Mädchen, ja? :어, 그러니까 당신은 딸일 것이다? Jin: (auf Koreanisch) Ji Yeon. Ich möchte sie Ji Yeon nennen. :지연. 지연이라고 지을래. Sun: (auf Koreanisch) Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. :아기 이름은 그만 얘기해요. Jin: (auf Koreanisch) Gefällt dir Ji Yeon nicht? :왜 지연이 마음에 안 들어? Sun: (auf Koreanisch) Oh doch, es ist wunderschön. Ich sag dir was. Lass uns erst von Insel runterkommen. Dann suchen wir einen Namen aus. :아니, 이름은 예뻐요. 우리 이렇게 해요. 우선 이 섬에서 벗어난 다음에 그때 가서 아기 이름을 지어요. Jin: Abgemacht! (Sie besiegeln es per Handschlag.) ---- (Eine Wohnung in Südkorea. Sun steht im Badezimmer vor einem Spiegelschrank und packt Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta in eine Waschtasche. Danach geht sie ins Wohnzimmer, verstaut diese in einer Tasche und schaltet den laufenden Fernseher aus. Als sie danach ihren Lippenstift vor einem Spiegel auftragen will. Hält sie sich plötzlich schmerzverzerrt ihren Bauch.) Frauenstimme am Telefon: (auf Koreanisch) Notruf Service. :긴급 상황 서비스입니다. Sun: (auf Koreanisch) Ich brauche einen Krankenwagen. :네, 저 응급차 좀 불러주세요. Frauenstimme am Telefon: (auf Koreanisch) Was ist ihr Problem? :어떻게 도와드릴까요? Sun: (auf Koreanisch) Ich bin schwanger.Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. :저 임신부인데요. 뭐가 잘못된 것 같아요. 2.Akt ( Eine Straße in Südkorea. Jin läuft auf dem Bürgersteig zwischen den Passanten entlang. Als er auf der anderen Straßenseite ein Spielzeuggeschäft entdeckt, geht er dort hinein.) LADENBESITZER: (auf Koreanisch) Kann ich ihnen helfen? Suchen sie vielleicht etwas Bestimmes? :어서 오세요! 뭐 찾으시는 거 있으세요? JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Ja... einen Panda. :예, 팬더 하나요. LADENBESITZER: (auf Koreanisch) Hier entlang bitte. :자, 이쪽으로요. 예. (Er geht zu einem Regal und zeigt Jin einen großen Stoffpanda) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Gut. Geben sie mir den. :네, 좋아요. 저걸로 주세요. LADENBESITZER: (auf Koreanisch) Möchten sie ihn als Geschenk einpacken? :마음에 드신다니 다행이네요. JIN: (in Korean) Nein. Ich muss ins Krankenhaus. Wie viel macht das? :아니요, 시간이 없어요. 병원에 가는 길이예요. 얼만데요? LADENBESITZER: (auf Koreanisch) 5000 Won. Ein Mutterschaftsgeschenk? :5만원입니다. 분만실? Jin: (auf Koreanisch) Ja. :예 LADENBESITZER: (auf Koreanisch) Warum haben sie das nicht gleich gesagt? Sie müssen sehr glücklich sein... Junge oder Mädchen? :아, 진작 말씀해 주시지! 참 기쁘시겠네요. 혹시 아드님인지 따님인지 아시나요? JIN: (auf Koreanisch)''Das...Das weiß ich noch nicht. :아, 그건 아직 몰라요. '''LADENBESITZER': (auf Koreanisch) Keine Sorge. Alle lieben Pandas. :팬더는 누구든 다 좋아하니까 걱정 마세요. (Jins Handy klingelt. Er nimmt ab.) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Ja, ja. Ich bin auf dem Weg... Ich bin auf dem Weg. Ich verstehe. :네, 네... 지금 가는 길입니다. 예, 알겠습니다. 네, 간다니까요. STORE OWNER: (auf Koreanisch) Viel Glück! :어서 가세요! (Jin verlässt den Laden.) ---- (Am Strand, in Jins und Suns Zelt. Jin schläft.) SUN: (von draußen auf Koreanisch) Jin! Jin! :진수씨! 진수씨! (Sun kommt hinein) SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Jin. Kate und Jack sind zurück! :진수씨, 케이트하고 잭이 돌아왔어요. (Jin steht auf.) ---- (Am Strand. Jin und Sun treten an Kate heran.) SUN: Was ist passiert? KATE: Meinst du bevor oder nachdem der Rotschopf mich K.O. geschlagen hat? (Sun sieht herüber Charlotte und dann wieder zu Kate.) SUN: Sie hat dich geschlagen? KATE: Ich bin ihr in die Arme gelaufen auf dem Rückweg von Lockes Camp. SUN: Warum sollte sie soetwas tun? KATE: Ich denke sie wollte nicht erklären warum sie auf dem Weg zu einer Giftgasfabrik war.. Juliet hat Jack gesagt, es wäre ein Kraftwerk. SUN: Weshalb sollte Juliet deswegen lügen? KATE: Die macht der Gewohnheit? SUN: Warum sind sie dort hingegangen? KATE: Sie haben die Fabrik abgeschaltet, das Gas deaktiviert. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie ein paar Pluspunkte sammeln. SUN: Glaubst du sie werden uns wirklich retten? KATE: Seid sie hier sind, haben sie über eine Menge Dinge gesprochen , aber nicht über unsere Rettung. ---- (Auf dem Frachter. Desmond im Bett. Als er aufwacht sieht er Sayid aus einer Dose essen.) SAYID: Guten Morgen. DESMOND: Guten Morgen. SAYID: (frustriert) Ich hoffe sie bringen ihre Küche in Ordnung. (Desmond bemerkt wie ein Stück Papier unter der Tür durchgeschoben wird.) DESMOND: Sayid! Was ist das? (Sayid steht auf um es aufzuheben.) SAYID: Es ist eine Notiz. Als ich vor drei Tagen in Lockes Camp war, da hat Ben behauptet, er hätte einen Spion auf diesem Boot. (Sayid faltet den Zettel auseinander. Auf ihm steht: DON'T TRUST THE CAPTAIN (Vertraut nicht dem Kapitän) ---- (Am Strand. Sun tritt zu Daniel, der damit beschäftigt ist, das Telefon wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.) SUN: Hallo. Mein Name ist Sun. DANIEL: Hi, Sun, hi... Ich bin Daniel. (Pause.) Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein? SUN: Ich bin im zweiten Monat schwanger. DANIEL: Oh, du bist... Wow,das ist... Gratulation! SUN: Seit ihr hier, um uns zu retten? (Daniel ist unsicher, ob er antworten soll.) SUN: Es ist eine Einfache Frage. Werdet ihr oder werdet ihr uns nicht retten? DANIEL: Dies Sache ist... ähm, es ist nicht wirklich meine Entscheidung Sun. SUN: Und wessen Entscheidung ist es? (Daniel antwortet nicht) SUN: Danke. ---- (Am Strand, Jack und Jin beim Essen.) JIN: Oh,kannst du mir das Müsli geben? (Jack gibt es ihm. ) JACK: Ziemlich gutes Englisch, Jin. JIN: Danke. Ich... verstehe mehr, als ich kann sprechen. JACK: Hat Sun dich unterrichtet oder schnappst du es einfach so auf? JIN: Oh, Sun unterrichtet mich... Sawyer, auch. Sun, ist... besser. JACK: Das glaub ich. (Sun gesellt sich zu ihnen) JACK: Hey, Sun. Wie geht es dir? SUN: Es geht mir gut, danke... Die morgendliche Übelkeit hat aufgehört.Was sehr schön ist. JACK: Das ist gut.... Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, lass es mich wissen, ok? (Jack geht.) JIN: Möchtest du etwas Früstück? SUN: (in Korean) Jin... Tu, was ich dir sage und stell keine Fragen. :진수씨, 지금부터 이유는 묻지 말고 내가 시키는 대로만 해야 해요. JIN: (in Korean) Was ist los? :아, 뭔데? SUN: (in Korean) Wir müssen Essen finden für zwei Tage.Triff mich am Zelt in 20 Minuten. :이틀 동안 우리 먹을 식량을 챙겨서 20분 후에 우리 텐트에서 봐요. JIN: (in Korean) Warum? Was ist passiert? :뭐 때문에 그러는데? 무슨 일이 생겼어? SUN: (in Korean) Wir gehen zu Lockes Camp Lockes Camp. :로크한테 가봐야겠어요. Act 3 (Am Strand. Als Sun den Medikamentenvorrat durchstöbert, betritt Juliet das Zelt.) JULIET: Was machst du? SUN: Ich brauche noch eine Flasche von diesen Vitaminen, die du mir gegeben hast, die... die pre-natals? JULIET: Du hättest nur zu fragen brauchen. SUN: Du hast recht. Das hätte ich tun sollen. JULIET: Was hast du mit der letzten gemacht, die ich dir gegeben habe? SUN: Wie bitte? JULIET: Die letzte Flasche, die ich dir gegeben habe. Das sollten noch 20 übrig sein... Planst du einen Trip? SUN: Bitte, gib mir einfach nur die Vitamine. JULIET: Wohin gehst du, Sun? SUN: Wir gehen zu Lockes Camp. JULIET: Was? Warum? SUN: Weil ich diesen Leute nicht vertraue. JULIET: Egal, ob du ihnen traust oder nicht, du kannst dort nicht hingehen. Locke will die Insel nicht verlassen, und Ich hab dir doch erzählt... Sun, schwangere Frauen... sie überleben hier nicht. SUN: Ja... das weiß ich. JULIET: Du glaubst mir nicht oder?... Schau, ich weiß, ich war alles andere als ehrlich über gewisse Dinge zu dir, aber ich schwöre Sun... Ich schwöre, Dies Mal lüge ich nicht. Nach alldem,was du mir anvertraut hast, sollte ich wenigstens dein Vertrauen haben SUN: Claires Baby geht es gut. Mir geht es gut. Alles, was ich habe, sind deine Geschichten, dass ich krank werde Ich werde das tun, was am, besten für mein Baby ist, weil... nein... Ich vertraue dir nicht. (Sun nimmt die Vitamine von Juliet) ---- (Ein Krankenhaus in Südkorea, eine Krankenschwester schiebt Sun im Rollstuhl einen Gang entlang in ein Patientenzimmer.) NURSE 1: (auf Koreanisch) Es ist gut. Es wird alles gut. :곧 괜찮으실 겁니다. NURSE 2: (in Koreanisch) Ist das --? :맞지? NURSE 1: (auf Koreanisch) Ja. Oceanic Six. :맞아, 오세아닉 6. ---- (Sun im Zimmer . Die Krankenschwester versucht Suns Ehering abzuziehen.) SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Halt! Was machen sie da? :잠깐만요, 지금 뭐하시는 거예요? NURSE 1: (in Korean) Wir entfernen all ihren Schmuck, wegen der Schwellungen. :귀금속 빼셔야 합니다. 혈압이 높아서 몸이 많이 부었어요. SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Nein! Nicht meinen Ring! :안돼요, 내 반지는 안돼요! NURSE 1: (auf Koreanisch) Wir werden ihn sicher verwahren. :별일 없으니 안심하세요. (Der Arzt kommt hinein.) DR. BAE: (auf Koreanisch) Es ist in Ordnung. Mrs. Kwon, Ich bin Dr. Bae. Ich vertrete Dr. Park. :아냐아냐, 그냥 둬. 백선화씨, 전 닥터 박 대신 담당을 맡은 닥터 배입니다. SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Wo ist er? Was ist passiert? :박 선생님은요? 저 왜 이러는 거예요? DR. BAE: (auf Koreanisch) Er ist auf einer Konferenz... (zur Krankenschwester) Geben sie ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen. :박 선생님은 지금 출장 중입니다. 제가 우선 진통제를 놔드리겠습니다. (Die Krankenschwester injiziert Sun ein Schmerzmittel) DR. BAE: (auf Koreanisch) Jetzt lassen sie mich sehen... :자, 봅시다. (Der Arzt untersucht sie.) SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Stimmt etwas nicht mit meinem Baby? :제 애기한테 무슨 이상이 있는 건가요? DR. BAE: (auf Koreanisch) Es ist im distress. :태아가 스트레스가 있군. SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Was stimmt nicht? :뭐가 잘못됐나요? DR. BAE: (auf Koreanisch) Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich werde es herausfinden. Sollen wir irgendjemanden benachrichtigen? Ihren Mann? Ihre Eltern? :아직은 잘 모르겠지만 알아보겠습니다. 연락드릴 가족분 계십니까? 남편분이나 부모님? SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Holen sie einfach Jin... Meinen Mann... :제 남편한테 연락을... 제 남편 좀 불러주세요. (Der Arzt gibt der Krankenschwester ein Zeichen dies zu tun.) SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Jin. Holen sie einfach Jin... :진수씨? 진수씨 좀 불러주세요. DR. BAE: (auf Koreanisch) Ich werde versuchen ihn zu erreichen. :제가 바로 남편분에게 연락 드릴테니... SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Holen sie ... meinen Mann... :제 남편 좀 불러주세요. DR. BAE: (auf Koreanisch) Ich bin sicher, er wird bald da sein. :남편 꼭 오실겁니다. SUN: (auf Koreanisch) Jin... :진수씨... ---- (Vor dem Spielzeuggeschäft. Jin kommt eilig mit dem Panda hinaus.) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Taxi! :어, 택시! (Als Jin den Panda in das Taxi setzt, klingelt sein Handy und er nimmt ab.) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Ja, Ich bin auf dem Weg... Hallo? Hallo... :아우, 간다니까요... 여보세요? 여보세요? (Ein vorbeilaufender Passant stößt ihn an, so dass er sein Handy fallen lässt.) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Hey! Was soll das? :야, 뭐야? (Jin will das Handy aufheben, als ein Motorrad darüber fährt.. Als ihm gelingt, sieht er, dass jemand in das Taxi mit dem Panda steigt und losfährt.) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Stop! Du bastard! Ich bring dich um! Ich werd dich finden! Ich werde dich jagen und dir danach den Kopf abhauen! :이놈의 새끼, 너! 너 이 새끼야! 너 오늘 죽었어, 너 나한테 잡히기만 해봐! 나한테 보이기만 해봐! (Er wirft das Handy wütend auf den Boden. Danach geht er zurück in den Laden und sucht nach einem anderen Panda, bleibt jedoch erfolglos.) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Ich brauch noch einen Panda! :팬더 하나만 더 주세요. LADENBESITZER: (auf Koreanisch) Ich bin untröstlich,das war der letzte. :어떡하죠, 손님. 그 인형이 마지막 거였는데요. (In diesem Moment sieht Jin einen direkt hinter dem Besitzer des Ladens.) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Und was ist mit diesem? Direkt hinter ihnen! :저거는요? 바로 뒤에 있잖아요! LADENBESITZER : (auf Koreanisch) Der ist reserviert. Sie sind halt sehr beliebt. :저거는 벌써 팔린 거예요. 사신 게 워낙 잘 팔리는 물건이 돼서요. JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Wie viel wollen sie dafür? :얼마면 돼요? LADENBESITZER: (in Korean) Der ist schon bezahlt. :저거 팔렸대니까요. (Der Besitzer nimmt einen Drachen in die Hand.) LADENBESITZER: (auf Koreanisch) Wie wär's damit... Im Jahr des Drachen, bringt er Glück. :손님, 이거는 어때요? 올해가 용띠 아니예요? 행운을 갖고 올 거 같은데. (Jin knallt ihm ein großes Bündel Geldscheine auf den Tisch.) JIN: (auf Koreanisch) Ich brauche diesen Panda. :그냥 그 팬더 이리 갖고 와요. LADENBESITZER: (auf Koreanisch) Verlieren sie ihn nicht. :이거 마지막 거니까 잃지 마세요. (Jin nimmt den Panda und geht.) ---- (On the island, Kate is with Sun and Jin, drawing them a map) KATE: Once you hit the stream, you want to head northwest, pretty much in a straight line for about a day and a half. SUN: Thank you. KATE: I'm gonna have to tell Jack. But I'll give you guys a nice, long head start. SUN: I'd tell him myself, but he wouldn't understand. KATE: No, he wouldn't. (Kate hugs Sun) KATE: You'd better get going. Be safe okay? SUN: Thank you. (Juliet approaches) JULIET: She's not going anywhere. Sun, this is a bad idea. SUN: What concern is it of yours? JULIET: (to Jin) Do you understand your wife's medical condition right now? (to Sun) Translate for me. SUN: No. JULIET: (to Jin) Your wife is very sick. If she doesn't get off this island in three weeks, she will die. SUN: 신경쓰지 말아요, 어서 가요. Korean: Never mind, let's go. (They start to walk away, Juliet pursues) JULIET: If you let her go, your wife is in danger. Jin... Danger. JIN: Wherever Sun go, I go. JULIET: Sun! Please. (Sun walks away) JULIET: Jin. Your wife had an affair. JIN: What? JULIET: Sun was with another man. She thought the baby was his. (Jin looks at Sun as she walks back. She slaps Juliet, and turns to Jin. Jin, looking angry, leaves.) SUN: 진수씨! Korean: Jin! : Act 4 (On the beach, Sun comes after Jin and sits beside him, Jin ignores her as she speaks) SUN: (in Korean) Jin... Jin... Talk to me. Let me explain. It was a long time ago. Look at me. Just look at me. I understand you're angry. And I have no excuse. Please let me explain. :진수씨, 진수씨... 나랑 얘기 좀 해요. 내가 다 설명할게. 그건 오래 전 일이었어요. 나 좀 봐봐. 나 좀 봐봐. 나 다신 이러는 거 이해해. 입이 열 개라도 나 할말이 없어. 그래도 나한테 설명할 기회를 좀 줘요. (Jin walks away) SUN: (in Korean) Let me explain! (crying) Jin... :나한테 설명할 기회를 좀 줘요. 진수씨. (Bernard comes) BERNARD: Hey! You're going fishing? (Jin stops) BERNARD: Uh, do you mind if I... tag along? (Bernard sees Sun crying) BERNARD: Oh... Oh, I am sorry. I... I didn't mean to interrupt. JIN: No. Come. BERNARD: You're sure? JIN: Yes... Come. (Bernard leaves with Jin) ---- (Off the shore, Jin and Bernard are fishing) BERNARD: You realize we're the only two married guys on the island? (He shows his ring) BERNARD: Married? JIN: Married. BERNARD: Yeah, well, no, not to each other. No. (laughing) You got it. It's not easy, is it? Oh, I mean, it's--it's wonderful, but... let's face it, every decision that you make takes twice as long. 'Cause you always gotta talk them into it. (pause) Rose... has cancer. She's sick. Dying. Well, at least, she was dying. She says she's better now. She says it's this place... The island. But when the camp split up, I was sure that she'd want to go with Locke. Why would she want to leave the island, and risk getting sick again? JIN: Then why do you stay with Jack? BERNARD: Because it was the right thing to do. Locke, uh... He's a murderer. See, it's all about karma, Jin. Do you know karma? (Jin nods) BERNARD: You make bad choices, bad things happen to you. But you make good choices, and then good-- (Bernard is interrupted as a fish gets caught to Jin's rod) BERNARD: Hey! Hey, hey, hey! You got one! Yeah. Here, pull it in. (Jin pulls the fish in) BERNARD: Wow, look at that! You see? Now, that's karma. We must be the good guys, huh? ---- (On the freighter, Desmond and Sayid hear a repeating noise) DESMOND: How long's that gonna go on for, eh? Can't they just fix whatever the bloody hell's causing that? SAYID: That sound is not mechanical. DESMOND: What, you think somebody's doing that? Somebody's just banging those pipes again and again? SAYID: That's exactly what I think. (Ray enters) RAY: Gentlemen, thanks for your patience. The captain would like to see you now. ---- (Ray leads Desmond and Sayid on deck) SAYID: Where's the helicopter? RAY: Lapidus is running an errand. SAYID: What kind of errand? RAY: I'm a doctor. I don't know where he's going. SAYID: Did he go to the island? RAY: You know anywhere else he could land? (Desmond notices Regina, as she walks covered in chains) SAYID: What's he going to do there? RAY: I said I'm just a doctor. SAYID: What did Lapidus say? RAY: He didn't say anything to me. SAYID: (frustrated) What is he doing there? (Regina is about to jump off the side of the freighter, Desmond runs towards her) DESMOND: Hey! Hey! (Regina jumps, Desmond and Sayid go over to look at her) DESMOND: That woman just jumped over the side of the ship! (The crew do not seem interested) DESMOND: Don't just stand there! What's the matter with you people? SAYID: What's wrong with you? Get the rope! DESMOND: Why aren't you doing anything? (Captain Gault comes) DESMOND: Bring a rope! SAYID: Get a rope! DESMOND and SAYID: Get a rope! GAULT: Stop! DESMOND: She just jumped! GAULT: It's over! She's gone! Everybody get back to your posts. That was an order. (Gault approaches Desmond and Sayid) GAULT: I'm captain Gault. I suppose you two have a few questions. 5.Akt (Auf dem Frachter) GAULT: Also, was kann ich für euch tun? SAYID: Wie bitte? GAULT: Ihr Jungs, habt gesagt, ihr wolltet mich sprechen. SAYID: Beginnen wir mit der Frau die gerade über Bord gesprungen ist und die du nicht versucht hast zu retten. GAULT: Ich bin nicht hinterher gesprungen oder habe es jemandem aus meiner Crew befohlen, weil ich nicht noch mehr Leute verlieren will. DESMOND: Was geht hier vor sich? GAULT: Einige aus meiner Crew plagen sich mit etwas, das... man vielleicht am besten als eine schwere Form von Kajütenfieber beschreiben lässt. Ich denke, es hat etwas mit der Nähe zur Insel zu tun. SAYID: Warum dreht ihr dann nicht einfach um? GAULT: Ich hab es versucht. Aber wir haben einen Saboteur an Bord.Am Motor hat er ganze Arbeit geleistet. Meine Crew arbeitet rund um die Uhr daran den Schaden zu reparieren. SAYID: Und dann bringst du deine Leute nach Hause? GAULT: Und dann bewegen wir uns in sichere Gewässer.So lauten meine Befehle. SAYID: Und ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir verraten wirst, von wem du deine Befehle erhältst. GAULT: Natürlich werd ich. Charles Widmore. DESMOND(erstaunt): Das...Ist Charles Widmores Boot? GAULT: Ja. Du kennst ihn. ---- (Gault führt Sayid und Desmond in einen Raum, zieht eine Metallbox aus einem Schrank und stellt sie auf den Tisch.) GAULT: Weiß einer von euch, was das ist? SAYID: Das ist ein Flight-Data-Recorder- Auch bekannt als Blackbox. GAULT: Ganz genau das ist es. Und hier wird es interessant. Diese Blackbox stammt vom Oceanic Flug 815. Ein Bergungsschiff hat sie auf dem Grund des Ozeans entdeckt. Es hat Mr. Widmore ein kleines Vermögen gekostet, sie zu beschaffen.Man fand sie zusammen mit dem Flugzeugwrack und allen 324 toten Passagieren (zu Sayid) Aber das ist noch nicht die ganze Geschichte, wie sie sicher wissen , Mr. Jarrah, wenn man die Tatsache bedenkt, dass sie hier stehen, lebend... Die Trümmer waren offensichtlich nur Show. Können sie sich vorstellen, was es für einen Aufwand erfordert ein Kuststück von solch einem Ausmaß fertigzubringen? Die Wiederentdeckung eines Flugzueugabsturzes zu fälschen? 324 Familien auf eine Beerdigung zu schicken, aufgebaut auf einer Lüge? Aber was noch viel beunruhigender ist... woher bekommt jemand 324 Leichen? Und das, Mr. Jarrah, Mr. Hume, ist nur einer der vielen Gründe, warum wir Benjamin Linus wollen. ---- (On the beach, Juliet comes to Sun and sits beside her) JULIET: I'm sorry. I had to stop you any way I could. SUN: It wasn't your place to stop us. JULIET: I know you don't trust me, but you need to get off this island. We all do. SUN: You want to leave? JULIET: More than anything. I don't know if that boat out there is the answer or not, but it's something. I need to go home. So do you. Sun... In about three weeks, you'll be in an almost constant state of nausea. A week after that, you will experience shortness of breath that won't go away. A week after that, you will lose consciousness and slip into a coma. And then, Sun, you will die. And when your heart stops beating... so will the baby's. And that, Sun, is why it is my business, because you are my patient. If you go... you will die. And your baby will never be born. ---- (In the hospital, Sun is giving birth) DR. BAE: (in Korean) I have to perform a c-section. :선화씨! 제왕절개를 해야할 것 같습니다. SUN: (in Korean) No. :안돼요, 그건 안돼요. DR. BAE: (in Korean) You don't understand... The medication makes a natural birth difficult. :잘 모르는 것 같으신데, 저희가 놓아드린 진통제 때문에 자연분만은 아주 힘들 거 같습니다. SUN: (in Korean) No, no! Not until Jin-- :안돼요, 남편이, 내 남편이 올 때까지 안돼... DR. BAE: (in Korean) We've got to get to surgery! :바로 수술하셔야 합니다. SUN: (in Korean) Where's my husband? :내 남편 어디 있어요? DR. BAE: (in Korean) He's not here yet. We cannot wait! :아직 안 오셨습니다. 더 이상 기다릴 수가 없어요. (Sun sees a man resembling Jin walk by) SUN: (in Korean) Jin! Jin! :진수씨! 진수씨! NURSE 1: (in Korean) Dr. Bae. The baby is crowning! :선생님, 아이가 보이기 시작했어요! DR. BAE: (in Korean) Okay, Sun. You need to push now. That's it... Push! Push! You can do it! That's it... Push! :자, 선화씨. 이제부터 힘을 주셔야 합니다. 거의 다 왔습니다. 조금만 더 미세요! 미세요! 할 수 있습니다! 네, 조금만 더 미세요! (The baby is born) DR. BAE: (in Korean) You did it. :잘 하셨습니다. (The Doctor brings Sun the baby) DR. BAE: (in Korean) Congratulations. You have a baby daughter. :축하드립니다. 따님을 출산하셨습니다. ---- (On the freighter. Ray leads Sayid and Desmond to their new room) RAY: So what do you think of the captain? SAYID: He was surprisingly forthcoming. RAY: Yeah, he tells it like it is. Just don't piss him off. You know what I mean? I think you'll like your room. It's on a quiet part of the ship. DESMOND: This... ship isn't moving. RAY: Well, if you say so. (Ray opens the door to a room with bugs, and a blood stain on the wall) RAY: That shouldn't still be there... Damn it! (He turns to the man cleaning the floor behind them) RAY: Hey, Johnson. Is that you? Johnson! JOHNSON: Yeah. RAY: Mop this up. JOHNSON: Sorry, I gotta go up on deck. RAY: No, you're gonna mop this up! (Johnson walks towards them, comes out of the shadow and is revealed to be Michael Dawson) RAY: (to Johnson) Kevin, this is, uh... SAYID: Sayid. DESMOND: Desmond. JOHNSON: Kevin Johnson. SAYID: Nice to meet you Kevin. (Sayid and Johnson shake hands) Act 6 (On the beach, Sun is in her tent, Jin comes in with food) JIN: I made... dinner. SUN: (in Korean) I thought you had left me. Will you let me try to explain? :난 당신이 날 떠난 줄 알았어요. 나한테 설명할 기회를 좀 줘요. JIN: (in Korean) It won't matter. :상관 없어. SUN: (in Korean) Just listen, maybe-- :당신도 내 말을... JIN: (in Korean) I know why you did it. I know the man... I used to be. Before this island, I withheld my affections... And I know... that whatever you did... you did to that man. His actions caused this. So I forgive you. :당신이 왜 그랬는지 난 알고 있어. 그리고 내가 어떤 남자였는지도 잘 알아. 이 섬에 오기 전에, 내가 당신에게 냉정하게 대하고 당신보다는 일을 선택한 나였어. 하여튼 이 모든 것들이 다 나 때문이야. 그거 잘 알아. 그래서 내가 당신을 용서해. (Sun smiles in tears) JIN: (in Korean) So I will go to Locke's camp with you. :자, 로크한테 당신하고 같이 갈거야. SUN: (in Korean) I don't want to go there anymore. :더 이상 그 곳에 가고 싶지 않아요. JIN: (in Korean) Why? :왜? SUN: (in Korean) Juliet was very convincing. We have to get off this island. These people have a helicopter. We have to try. :줄리엣 말이 맞았어요. 무슨 일이 있어도 우린 이 섬에 떠나가야 해요. 저 사람들은 헬리콥터도 있고 배도 있어요. 우리도 방법을 찾아봐요. JIN: (in Korean) I'll do all it takes to protect you and the baby. I promise. :무슨 일이 있어도 당신과 우리 아이를 지켜줄 거야. 맹세할께. SUN: (in Korean) Thank you. :고마워요. JIN: (in Korean) There's just one thing. And please, the truth... :나한테 한 가지만 솔직히 말해줄래? SUN: (in Korean) Anything. :뭐든지. JIN: Is... the baby... mine? SUN: (in Korean) Yes, Jin. I swear the baby is yours. It's yours. I love you so much. :네, 진수씨. 하늘에 맹세코 당신 아이 맞아요. 정말이예요. 자기 너무 사랑해요. (She hugs him) SUN: (in Korean) I thought I had lost you. :난 당신이 날 떠난 줄 알았어. JIN: (in Korean) I love you too. And you will never lose me. :나도 사랑해. 나 당신과 절대 헤어지지 않을 거야. ---- (Jin comes to the hospital with the panda, there is man in suit standing next to the door where the baby is born) JIN: (in Korean) I am Jin-Soo Kwon. I represent Paik Automotive. :안녕하십니까. 백 자동차사의 회장이 보내서 온 권진수라고 합니다 MAN IN SUIT: (in Korean) Yes. :네. JIN: (in Korean) I heard the Ambassador is now a grandfather... I came to present a gift. :대사님이 오늘 손주를 보셨다고 하셔서 선물을 전해드리러 왔습니다. MAN IN SUIT: (in Korean) Wait here. :여기서 기다리세요. JIN: (in Korean) Excuse me. Is it a boy or a girl? :참, 남자아이입니까 여자아이입니까? MAN IN SUIT: (in Korean) A boy. :남자아이입니다. (The man in suit goes in the room. Jin takes a ribbon and wraps it around the panda. The ambassador comes out) AMBASSADOR: (in Korean) Yes? :네. JIN: (in Korean) Mr. Ambassador. This panda is a symbol of Mr. Paik's eagerness to do business in the great country of China. Please accept his congratulations. :네, 대사님. 이 팬더는 대국 중국에서 사업을 시작하겠다는 백 회장님의 뜻이 담겨 있습니다. 부디 오늘 같은 기쁜 날 이 선물을 받아 주시면 감사하겠습니다. AMBASSADOR: (in Korean) Thank Mr. Paik for me. Tell him I'll call. :회장님에게 전해주게. (Jin takes a look inside, and sees the ambassador's daughter with her baby. He gets out) NURSE: (in Korean) Leaving so soon? :어, 벌써 가세요? JIN: (in Korean) It wasn't my baby. :제 아이도 아닌데, 뭐. NURSE: (in Korean) Well, maybe someday... :언젠가는 좋은 날이 오겠죠. JIN: (in Korean) Don't rush me. I've only been married two months. :시간이 충분히 있어요. 이제 결혼한 지 두달 밖에 안 됐거든요. ---- (Sun puts her wedding ring back on in her apartment, she's getting ready to go out. The doorbell rings, Sun answers the door. It's Hurley. They hug) SUN: I can't believe you came all this way. HURLEY: Are you kidding? Is anyone else coming? SUN: No. HURLEY: Good. So... Where is she? (Sun takes him to the baby) HURLEY: She's awesome. SUN: Thank you. (She takes the baby in her arms) SUN: Would you like to hold her? HURLEY: I don't know, I... kinda have two left hands. SUN: I trust you. (She gives him the baby) HURLEY: Wow... She looks just like Jin. SUN: (seems sad) Yes. She does. (Hurley gives her the baby back) HURLEY: So... I guess we should, like, go see him. SUN: Of course. ---- (Hurley and Sun come to a cemetery, Sun holding the baby. They approach Jin's tombstone. Sun kneels down, crying) SUN: (in Korean) Jin... You were right. It's a girl. The delivery was hard on me... The doctor said I was calling out for you... I wish you could've been there. Jin... She's beautiful. Ji Yeon. I named her just like you wanted. I miss you so much. I miss you so much. :여보... 여보 말이 맞았어요. 딸이예요. 나 정말 견디기 힘들었어요. 의사 선생님 말로는 나 계속 당신만 찾았대. 당신이 옆에 있었으면 참 좋았을텐데... 진수씨, 우리 딸 예쁘죠? 아기 이름은 당신이 원하는 대로 지연이라고 지었어요. 자기 너무 보고 싶어. 너무 보고 싶어. L O S T Kategorie:Transcripte